Traped In School
by cherryberry1015
Summary: The Jack, Kim, Rudy, Jerry, Melton, Eddie get stuck in seaford high for 2 days or maybe 2 months how now's read and see T/M for mature and sexual activity
1. Chapter 1

**It was a normal day in Seaford high school. But no one was going to prepare us for what was going to happen. Me, Jack, Melton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were going to have an after school meeting like every Friday before going to the dojo. We meet at room 222 like we always do. After we finished our afternoon meeting we all packed our stuff and we heading out to the dojo. It was weird none of the teachers were living like always. Neither did we see the janitor with his blue shirt and pants and black converse. We tried opening the doors to head out. But they did not open. "WHY DON'T THEY OPEN" Jack screamed. Eddie and Rudy tried running into the other doors but they were locked. Milton said "Are we surely stuck in the cafeteria" We all were freaking out. There was no one in the school. Rudy said "Guys I have the solution "Milton screamed at him "SO WHAT IS IT" "My IPhone 5 remember." He said. We all took out our smart phones out except Eddie his was dealing with some echoes with his phone right now. Jack was the first one to send a text message and it said "Sorry we cannot send this message do to no signal." Then Rudy tried calling the principal but No signal again. Me, Milton and Jerry tried too but no signal again. We all backed away from the doors and sat on the cafeteria floor. I said "Well it looks like we're going to be here until Monday." What are you crazy?" Jerry said "No I'm just being realistic Jerry "I said back with a smart sound to it. Jack stood up and said " People come down we're going to be fine we have water, food; a lot of food and a bathroom see" I said well I guess it will be ok and besides I've always wondered how would it be to sleep overnight in the school. "Yeah 3 days I don't think so" Rudy said. Eddie said "where are we going to sleep " I said "well our backpacks can be our pillows and everyone has a jacket and a coat so keep your jacket on and put your coat over your hand and stomach or your feet. "What about food" all the boys added like if they were in choir. "Well I will prepare something for today for everyone ok" I said. I looked at what they had in the fridge and freezer I managed to get a few cookies some frozen pizza that I put in the oven and found some milk and apple juice and some Bananas. "So I guess this is what we're eating today "I thought to myself. I told everyone what was the menu and they were fain with it. But I don't think they were listening because they were just hungry they wanted food and it didn't matter if it came from the garbage can. Finally the pizza was ready and I gave everybody one of each. We ate and then we prepared to go to sleep. Nobody could sleep because the floor was very very cold. The next morning I was the second one to get up Jack was the first .I asked him' "Did you have something to eat" he said "no" so I went to the back and got some orange juice and two muffins I found. Soon after Milton woke up. He looked horrible; like a tsunami rolled over him or something. Then he finally opened his eyes meaning he was awake. Then he notes that me and Johnny were up and said "Girl what you doing at my house' with a jag voice. We both laughed and I said with an attitude "Boy I'm not near your house we are in the school if you don't recall." After about 15-20 min Eddie, Jerry and Rudy woke up. Jerry woke up by saying "Dude I had this horrible dream that we were stuck in the school."We said at the same time in perfect harmony "It wasn't a dream and he jumped up out of shock. About 10 min after that I went to use the bathroom and after I was done I could swear I saw someone by the doors. I started freaking out and runned to the guys. I was too scared and freaked out to say anything. All the guys. Were getting freaked out too because they did not know what was going on. Jack was like" come on Kimmy" Then I finally got the words out to say it. Then for the rest of the evening I couldn't do anything I was like a stone. I did not eat or sleep. Jack stayed up with me. I thought it was really sweet. But I knew I was not crazy I saw something but what is it? Who is it? Is it evil? Is this a joke? I soon fell asleep but got woken up by a nightmare I screamed so loud I thought they could hear me in Japan. But nobody got up except Jack and Jerry. Although jerry went back to slept 1 second later. After that I couldn't go back to sleep so Marco and Johnny took time staying up with me. When I finally fell asleep again Marco fell asleep 5 min later. I woke up and I saw Jack's lips almost touching my own. I got up and then 5 sec later he got up as well. We both smiled and got up to get breakfast. None of the guy were up get. Jack asked me "Are you still scared?" I said "Yes just a little" Then he got up and hugged me. We both smiled and I asked him "What was that for" He said "Nothing I just wanted to make you feel better. Then I said "Thank you anyway" He said "no problem" and smiled. Then Jerry got up and saw us laughing together and he looked at Jack with a mad face. **

**To be continued…**

**By: Cherryberry1015**

**PS: PM me for any questions or something that you liked also look at my other story and sorry for any misspelling grammar echoes like maybe there is some names that aren't spouse to be names there. I tried fixing the story to fit kickin it so sorry if I missed one or anything of the sort. And please don't leave negative comments if you liked it great and fallow me in twitter and in fan fiction or fiction Press but don't need to say you are a bad writer you spell they like this not like thay THANKS**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	2. New Me

**I am sosososososossososoos sorry. I have been so busy with school sense I'm about to graduate and all. Also my grandma just got diagnosed with cancer. So I have a lot in my mind. You guys are really importent to me so I hope that you understand but I deffenetlly going to start writing again. This time I will be starting too officially in ****_march 18 2013 so please toon in again I'm very sorry all the people that I said I would give a shout out I will and the ones who won the 2 hr or 30 hr early reading still have that price . Now I will putting more polls and stuff like that but some thing hat will change is that for every chapter I will need a surten amount of reviews to uploud the other one ok! So here is my skedule so put it in you're calendars ❤❤❤❤_**

**_monday: trapped in school , RAW REVIEW_**

**_Tuesday: kickin love _**

**_wendsday: trapped in school, Main Event REVIEW_**

**_thursday:kickin love_**

**_friday: trapped in school , Smackdown REVIEW_**

**_saturday: (new) Anubis house (primers April 1) Saturday Morning Slam REVIEW_**

**_sunday: WWE Favorites ( Smackdown,RAW,Saturday Morning Slam and Main Event )_**

**_hope you like the new stuff and soon in to everything _**

**_thanks love,_**

**_Cherry_**

**_Ps: I need 10 reviews to upload trapped in school and 15 for kickin love ( please all positive ) ? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_?_**


	3. UPTADE !

Well guys im finally back it feels like its been for ever sense ive uploaded a chapter for my two stories . im very thankful for the people who keep asking me to update and keep writing stories . i really appropriated the people who have been following me sense the start . know that its summer i will be uploading more and more chapters and maybe even finish one of my stories all of the plans that i said i was going to do . im still going to do . im really sorry i just needed a little of time to recover from my grandmas passing . tank you to all the people that have said sorry about my grandma because i deeply appreciated it. so know that i have said that i will be updating "** Traped in school" ** in about hour and kickin it love maybe later at night like at 7:00 or tomorrow. thank you so so so much . **bbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee**

, Cherryberry1015


	4. Chapter 2

Hope u like it . i will pick the one that gets the 2hr earlier chapter 3 for "Trapped in school" and follow me on Twitter** cherrybery1015 **

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_BY:_**

**Cherryberry1015**

There was an awkward moment but i interrupted it by asking Jerry if he wanted something to eat he said " Sure" .So i went to the back of the kitchen to see what i could find. I found some coffee and toast, i handed it to Jerry and he said " thanks". " No problem" Jerry started eating will i looked where jack had gone.

soon after i found him. He was by the end of the cafeteria i said " Can i seat here?" he said

" Yeah" so i sat down next to him and said " Do you know why Jerry looked at us like that?" He said " No" then i said " Well that was weird but lets forget it" jack said " Ok " and smiled at me i smiled back . " so what do you want to do? "he said " well you know that we have homework, right?" he said "Really?" i laughed and said " yeah" jack pulled out the lunch tables. I got our backpacks and we got started doing our homework. It was sweet that he just went with it.

Then everyone else woke up but we did not really care because we were distracted talking and doing our homework. Then for some reason Jack stopped talking and just stared at me . I said "Do i have a buger or something?" he said " No" ; and i said with an insecure voice " Then what is it?" It's just that you have beautiful eyes" i said thanks you're sweet" we both laughed and soon after i felt a hand on my hip and then soon after a force that brought me to jack's lips, jack kissed me for about 3 minutes.

Until we got interrupted by Milton " uhh girl; so how are you going to lay the news to Jerry' I said " why do i have to lay the news to Jerry?" he said " Because you guys had a thing "had a thing ?" when did we have a thing Milton?" I said getting mad " Girl you don't have to get mad im just saying" " Well i'm just saying that you're wrong ok?" Jack said " i'll live you guys so you can talk ok?" " No" i said " you don't have to leave " "Look Milton let me tell you something me and Jerry never had anything and never ever going to OK?" and " Where did you get that idea?" " Jerry told me " Milton said . I said " what the hell are you talking about?" "What you just heard " I said " That son of a bitch how could he do that to me?" ; what a fucking liar ." Milton said " Calm down" I said " How are you going to tell me to calm down when i just found out that a guy i thought was my friend was lying about kissing me" jack grabbed my hand and said " Its ok " I believe you" "Thanks " I said but i have to settle this with Jerry now"

****I walked in a fast speed toward Jerry to confront him when he was ready to say "Hey" he got stopped by the slap i gave him Jack pulled me back and Jerry said "What the hell is wrong with you" " How dare you tell Milton that you kissed me you fucking liar not once did i say or do something to make you think i liked you let alone kiss you " I said angrily getting madder by the second. Jack backed me away even more from Jerry and then punched Jerry. After Jerry got up from the floor he said " what was that for ?" " for saying that you kissed my girlfriend knowing i liked her " Jack said. Jerry said " wowowowowow you guys are dating ?"

Hope you guys liked it more to come 2MORO PM me comment and follow

**,Cherryberry1015 **

bye bye


End file.
